massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Mtxtrevin
Welcome to Mass Effect Fanon Welcome to Mass Effect Fanon, and thank you for your future contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many improvements. :Before you edit, or continue to edit, please read our policies. If you do not understand something, or have a question, feel free to ask. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Joining the community Hello! Sorry if this added message seems a bit overwhelming after the huge welcome message you just received, but what I wanted to say is important enough to re-emphasize it here. I wanted to make sure you were as aware as possible of the fantastic community we have here on the wiki. There is literally so much to do beyond just working on your own articles. I definitely don't want to sound like I'm suggesting you shouldn't work on your own articles, but there's a larger community out there too and we'd all love for you to get involved! If you have any questions about the community, which I strongly encourage you to participate in, don't hesitate to ask me. Thanks, and once again welcome to Mass Effect Fanon! -- Hello Hi, Mtxtrevin and welcome to the wiki. I am not very good at all this welcoming stuff but if there is anything I can do to help or if you have any qustions please contact me. So...um (as you can see I suck at this) please enjoy your time here on Mass Effect Fanon, welcome, and have fun writing and reading fanon it is good to see a new face and I hope that you will become an asset to this wiki and a good member of the community. Foxtrot12 01:54, September 1, 2010 (UTC) If Bluethunder gets on here again soon, you'll get a much better greeting than anyone else here (including me) can provide. And as for your note on our RP page, the page you posted on is closed, but you can post on Ragnora or Omicron. Check out the main RP page (The Council Era) for the rules of the RP. Lovelyb0nes 01:59, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks I also posted on the RP at Ragnora. Mtx. when you post a message for someone, post it on their Talk page, not your own. Lovelyb0nes 11:17, September 1, 2010 (UTC)l Mtx, it's impossible for your Batarian character (Gardon) to be in The Council Era. According to his backstory, he was alive at Torfan, which means he was borm around 2000 years after the The Council Era RP ends. Also, the Dezban Massacre thread is closed, we still need to mark it closed, but no one can post on it any more. So remove the Gardon post, please. Thanks Lovelyb0nes 01:05, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi, Mtxtrevin! I'm sorry that I haven't really been on these past few weeks due to school and other boring, tedious things. I see that you asked Lovelybones about other RP's taking place, and I just wanted to let you know that I, along with most the community, wish to have many more RP's in the future. Also, one way to access a user's talk page to leave them a message is to click "Talk Page" which is located on a list of tabs near the top of the page. I'm sorry if that sounds as cryptic as I think it does. :P -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 00:09, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Role playing Hello MTX I am posting this to talk to you about your roleplaying and how do it. When making a new post please post it in numbers and with heading three This is heading three Now if someone made post twenty and you wanted to make a new one you would post 21 in heading three. Not your characters name though you can post that in bold under the number if you like. And also please try for better grammar and spelling. While I am no spelling master and often mispell things please try and review before posting. For instance on your Omicron post you wrote rachi instead of rachni and spelled doctor as "docter" now I am not trying to insult you but am asking that you pay more attention to it. As well after writing a post please put four of these ~ that will make a link to your user page. Also just a question behind your last post. Why would the council not approve of expirementation on rachni? Foxtrot12 20:32, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Back! Hey. Welcome back to MEFW! Always good to see someone return. Let me know if you need any assistance. -- Gnostic 06:52, May 1, 2011 (UTC)